


Reddie Oneshots

by LovesickLovesick



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Reddiefanfiction, benverly - Freeform, it Stephen king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesickLovesick/pseuds/LovesickLovesick
Summary: Just a bunch of IT Oneshots.  Mostly Reddie
Relationships: Benverly, Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, Reddie - Relationship, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 14





	Reddie Oneshots

(In which you cant see colors until you first kiss your soulmate)

Ships: Reddie

The white pillars glistened, gracefully connecting to each meticulously crafted arch in the hallway. This school looked like a palace, and it was Richie-Trashmouth-Tozier's third year there. 

He stood at the beginning of the hall, hesitating to walk to class. As silly as it may seem, the dark haired boy felt as if finally forcing himself to go to his first hour class, math, made it real. 

Richie had never been one to get excited over the first day of school. In fact, he dreaded it every year. The only thing he really liked about school was getting to see his friends, The Losers Club, every day.

Eddie, Beverly, Stan, Bill, Ben, and Mike were Richie's favorite people in the world. They'd always been there for him and that was something he was eternally grateful for. He'd never say it out loud though.

He sighed as he looked at the clock. 8:53. Only two minutes to get to class, which was on the second floor. He quickly went up the stairs and made a left at the second level, speeding up to get to the classroom.

Right as the bell was about to ring, Richie threw himself into a chair. 

"Woah Trashmouth. Is somebody chasing you?" asked Beverly with the same sweet smile she always had.

"Shut up," he said with a small laugh, failing to think of any witty comebacks.

Richie wondered what Beverly looked like in color. She was the most beautiful girl he knew. Her short, curly hair fell perfectly around her freckled face and her smile could light up a room. Half of The Losers Club had a crush on her. Richie didn't, but he did love her as a friend.

He'd always had a silent curiosity about soulmates. Not just about seeing the world in color, which he didn't have the slightest understanding of, but also about what it would be like. Would he be their soulmate too? Or would he be one of the unlucky ones who's soulmate's world didn't explode into the same vibrant colors? Who would it be?

This was another thing he would never admit to thinking about.

The first few hours of school dragged by slowly and painfully. After what felt like an eternity, the bell finally rang for lunch. With his mind clouded by hours of school introduction, Richie practically ran downstairs to the cafeteria.

"What's up sloppy bitches?" Richie said as he sat down at the lunch table.

"That's a new one." said Stan, rolling his eyes.

"Sloppy bitches?" 

Richie looked over to see Eddie, his best friend since kindergarten, looking up at him while sorting through the pills in his lunch box. 

He let out a fake gasp, "Eddie brought drugs to lunch?"

"Shh! That's so not funny. Somebody could hear you say that and think-"

Richie held back a laugh as Eddie ranted. He'd always enjoyed annoying the shorter boy. He found it hysterical. 

"So," Bev started, cutting Eddie off, "I'm not ready to be back here."

"N-Neither am I," said Bill, "I already f-forgot half the stuff we learned last year."

"Haven't we all, Billiam?" Richie piped up, "Anyway, are you guys going to the big beginning-of-the-year party tonight? I heard it's gonna be crazy!"

"Why would anyone go to a party on a school night?" Ben wondered aloud.

"Because it's the beginning of the year! It's a tradition!" Richie explained,

"Well, it's a dumb tradition."

"Your loss! How about you, Eds? Are you going?"

"No way! My mom would kill me! And don't call me Eds."

"Well, I'm going." Beverly interjected.

"Good to know at least two of us aren't total losers. Am I right, Bev?" Richie said, holding out his hand for a high five.

Beverly left him hanging.  
————————————————————————

Eddie paced back and forth across the kitchen floor, wondering if he was really going to do what he'd been thinking of. He glanced across the room at his phone.

Just text him. Your mom's asleep. You won't get caught.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Eddie Kaspbrak was about to text the one and only Richie Tozier to help him sneak out to a party. Eddie's mom was getting on his nerves, which wasn't a rare occurrence, but this time Eddie felt like he just couldn't stay in that house for one more second or he'd go crazy.

He walked over to his phone and picked it up, trying his best to be quiet although he knew that once his mom was asleep, practically nothing could wake her up.

Eddie scrolled through his contacts until he found Richie's name. Then, he started typing.

Eddie: Hey

Richie: oh hey spaghetti 

Eddie: Dont call me spaghetti.

Richie: you love it. anyway what's up?

Eddie: Sooo, have you left for that party yet?

Richie: nope, why?

Eddie: Can I ask you a purely hypothetical question?

Richie: yeah lmao

Eddie: If a certain friend with asthma wanted to sneak out of his house to go to a party and asked you to help would you do it?

Richie: HOLY SHIT EDWARD YOU WANNA SNEAK OUT?! and yeah ofc

Eddie: Annnd what if I said that it wasn't a hypothetical?

Richie: HELL YEAH LETS GO. what part of ur house are u in

Eddie: Kitchen

After only a few minutes, since Richie lived so close by, Eddie heard someone tapping on his window. He jumped back, startled by the noise. He then realized that it was just Richie.

Eddie walked over to the window and opened it, cringing at the noise it made.

"Hey Eddie Spaghetti." Richie whispered as Eddie began to climb out of his kitchen window. Richie grabbed his sleeve to help him get down. Eddie's face turned bright shade of gray, which, if he could see it, would've been red. He hoped Richie didn't notice.

"What now?" Eddie wondered aloud.

"We go to the party, stupid." Richie replied with a laugh.

The party was about three blocks away. When the two finally arrived, they were greeted with half of their school drunk and dancing under strobe lights. Eddie started to get a little bit nervous. His mom would kill him if she knew where he was.

They walked in the door and pushed through crowds of people until they finally saw Bev.

"Hey, Bev!" Richie yelled over the music.

"Oh, hey Rich!" She replied, still dancing. Bev wore a short sleeved crop top and black jeans with a belt that glistened under the lights.

"Where's the food?"

"Over there." Beverly pointed across the room at a long table. Cups and bowls that held refreshments and snacks covered it.

The three of them headed in its direction. They danced and ate for a while. After about an hour, Richie had pretty much cleared out most of the snacks, much to the annoyance of the other party guests.

Eddie felt weird, though. He knew he should be having fun but he just wasn't. Instead, he felt nervous and out of place. He sat in a chair in the living room and wrestled with the idea of just asking Richie to leave, but he didn't want to ruin the fun. Eventually though, Richie noticed that Eddie wasn't acting like himself.

"Hey, dude. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Strobe lights danced across Richie's face as he moved to the music while still talking to Eddie. 

"Do you want to leave? Because we can totally leave if you want to."

"Kind of..."

"Alright, then. Let's go."

He reached for Eddie's hand and helped him up from the chair. Richie gave him a reassuring smile as they made their way out of the house. When they finally got past the crowds of people and out the door, they could still hear muffled music coming from inside the house.

"Sorry I ruined the fun." Said Eddie as the two walked along the sidewalk.

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything. To be honest, I was kind of ready to go."

"You don't have to lie, Richie." He laughed.

"I'm not lying! Trust me, if you ruined my night I would totally make fun of you."

"I guess I just felt...out of place."

"I get that. Sometimes it feels like you're just watching something, like a party, happen instead of really being a part of it."

"Is that how you felt?" Eddie asked, looking up at Richie. 

"No, not really. The funny thing is, I never feel like that when I'm with you."

The two stopped under a streetlight.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You kinda just made me feel okay."

The two looked into each other's eyes and stood there in silence for a second. Then, Eddie stood on his tip-toes and kissed Richie.

Suddenly, the world melted into a million beautiful colors. Richie looked at Eddie's brown hair and eyes. He saw the freckles on his face that were just gray dots before. His shirt was a vibrant shade of blue.

"Please tell me you see it too." Said Richie.

"I do."

This year was already starting to look up.


End file.
